


Better

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Future Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Death might be better than constantly running away.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

Eve cuts her braids off, because a vampire could turn them into a weapon. Mum cries after she sees the ragged results, but at least vampires won't choke her with her own hair now, right? 

As a child, their obstacle courses are fun, because she believes everything mum and Tom tell her. Eve grows to realize their games and races are meant to prepare her for war. 

Their van rattles over a state line, which mum thinks might have been Colorado before the vampires? She thinks death would be better than running away. 

Neither bothers asking what she wants though.


End file.
